


you only live once (take a chance before it's too late)

by berrybliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day 2k17, also featuring supportive GoM and Momoi being low-key matchmakers, featuring married af akkr, hope this gives you happiness, okay maybe not low-key, so much cheese, the cheesy fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: The Generation of Miracles and Momoi become matchmakers on Valentine’s Day for Akashi and Kuroko.Or, in which Akashi is good at everything, including singing, being romantic, and making Kuroko a very happy man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to join the WYSV event and whipped this up just yesterday and I'm so sorry it's such a mess //sobs. A miracle I managed to finish. BUT! This is for you lovelies, who may or may not be happy this Valentine's Day. Our school had a program similar to this and it inspired me so much. This was fun to write, and I hope it makes someone out there happy.  
> Warning: Ultra cheesiness ahead.  
> Song used: Someday of My Life (Honoka Kousaka, VA: Nitta Emi)

The announcement was one met with much anticipation.

 

“Did we hear you right, sensei?”

 

“Yes,” Their bespectacled homeroom teacher, Mister Sanada, confirmed, “For the first time in its long history, Teikou will be holding a singing contest featuring only love songs, sung either as a duet or triad...” He looked particularly bored with this information as he kept on going over the mechanics. “They will be accepting entry forms till this Friday. However, there can only be two groups for each section, and it is clear that contestants within the same group must be in the same year level.”

 

He coughed, squinting to see more clearly. “The contest will be divided into the Middle School division and High School division. Performance day for High School will be... February 14th, the last four periods of the day allotted for the competition.”

 

Cheers erupted, and some bitter scoffs here and there - you know, the bitter ones. Aomine Daiki yawned. What the hell even _was_ this contest? Might as well sleep through the entire thing. This didn’t concern him at all.

 

But before he could sleep, someone from the side tapped his shoulder.

 

“What?” He grunted. Kise wiggled his eyebrows, and gestured to two males seated at opposite corners of the room, a blue haired boy and a red haired boy. There was a glint in his eyes, as if he’d come upon a very ingenious idea.

 

Aomine grinned. _Of course._

 

He quickly wrote something down, and passed it to Midorima who was listening attentively, good student he was - not that it concerned him very much either. This development was of no use to him - he thought of Valentine’s as a day like any other. If anything, he was rather miffed because his time would be more well-spent with sitting through his class schedule like they were all supposed to.

 

Midorima, upon receiving Aomine’s note, wrote a reply and passed it back, making Aomine frown, because the reply was thus:

 

**Your handwriting is not legible enough. Have Kise write it down. I’m sure you two are scheming together about something again.**

 

A derisive snort escaped Aomine’s lips. He handed it over to Kise, who giggled.

 

When the bell rang, Sanada checked his watch. He was mumbling something, and people caught the words “nonsensical event” and “youngsters these days”. The said professor shook his head, and announced, “Class dismissed.”

 

“Stand.”

 

At the class president’s signal, everyone stood. It was Akashi who was class president, because who else could it be? Thinking about it, he had a good grip on the position - but then, that was only to be expected. After all, he was probably elected class president since kindergarten. (That wasn’t exactly the reason either, was it? Akashi was just someone who people typically followed.)

 

 There were bows and the shuffling of chairs as everyone got to recess. There was a kind of synergy that was present as some students paced towards the corridors, probably to talk about Valentine’s with their respective friends. No one actually thought about how Valentine’s was just around the corner until now.

 

Kise called Kuroko over with his signature ‘Kurokocchi!’. Kuroko hesitated and looked to Akashi who just mouthed that he had something to do anyway. Aomine, however, gestured for Kuroko to just go with Akashi, to which Kise nodded a bit too eagerly.

 

Kuroko made a slight run for it and made his way to Akashi’s side. Murasakibara, on the other hand, watched this sight with a small smile, making his way over to Aomine and Kise.

 

“Midorimacchi, don’t go just yet!”

 

“I have library duty.” Midorima said, stressing each and every word he said.

 

Kise pouted. “Oh come on, that can wait!” He started batting his eyelashes, and Midorima just gave him ‘the look’. Kise dropped the act and sighed, “Fine, I get it - it doesn’t work on you.”

 

“Mine-chin, Kise-chin, are you two up to no good again...?”

 

“It’s harmless, I swear. So you see... you know how Akashicchi is super into Kurokocchi and vice versa right?”

 

“...Well.” Midorima conceded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “We’d all know a thing about that.”

 

“Right, right?” Kise nodded, “I think this singing contest is the perfect way to get them together. You only live once, right?”

 

“I don’t know, Kise-chin...”

 

“I’m sure Momocchi will agree with me! So, who’s in? Aominecchi, come help me here!”

 

“Well, no matter how you go about it... I doubt you can convince Tetsu to do such a thing.”

 

“Well, who said said _we_ were going to be the ones doing the convincing?”

* * *

 

 Akashi parted ways with Kuroko, who happened to have library duty.

 

“I’ll see you around, Akashi-kun.”

 

Then he was gone, and Akashi, on the other hand, entered the student council room where they were called to discuss the preparations for not only the Valentine’s Singing Contest, but also for the upcoming graduation of the third-years.

 

Akashi was a senior. This fact started to sink in, and he had only a month or two to cherish his high school life. Life must go on - of course he knew this, but he felt like he would miss these little things a lot, because the following years would never be the same.

 

Momoi seemed pleased to see him, and she was positively glowing. “Hello, Akashi-kun!”

 

“Momoi,” He greeted, “You... seem to be in quite a good mood.”

 

“Yes, well - Akashi-kun,” she said, “By chance, do you have any intention to enter the singing contest on Valentine’s day?”

 

“Not that I know of, no.” Akashi replied smoothly. He didn’t feel very eager to sing in front of a crowd, and the overall idea seemed rather tedious.

 

“No? Perfect! Because I thought of the most brilliant thing to get you to join,” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, getting it out of the way, “A... suggestion of sorts.”

 

There was no one else in the student council room, and this felt like a particularly private thing. His interest was piqued, and Momoi was grinning ear to ear when he told her to go on.

 

“I think you should join the Valentine’s Day Singing Contest.”

 

Akashi smirked. “What makes you think I’ll agree?”

 

“Umm... I might have already submitted a form with you and Tetsu-kun’s names on it? Without your consent...?”

 

...

 

...

 

“You did what?”

* * *

 

**From: Momocchi**

**Subject: PRICELESS**

**Text: I am SO loving Akashi-kun’s expression right now. Turns out student council connections do have a use, after all. !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑  Wish me luck! ;)**

* * *

 

**From: Sinnamon Roll**

**Subject:  (** **´△｀)**

 **Text: Please be okay, Momocchi!** **Σ(,,oΔo,,*) Stay safe - I wouldn’t know what to do without you!!** **ヽ[** **ಡ ⌂** **ಡ ]** **⊃**

* * *

Aomine scratched his head. “Is this where we tell Tetsu about what happened?”

 

“I’ll do it, fools.” Midorima huffed, “Kuroko doesn’t need a headache bigger than he already does by associating himself with you.”

 

“Wow, hurtful. But we appreciate it, Midorimacchi. We really do.”

 

“I’m doing this for Kuroko!”

 

He attracted some stares from their classmates and simply brushed them off. Gathering his school books together, Midorima left their classroom and descended the stairs, holding the straps of his bag in place. He apologized to the kindly librarian, who greeted him with a warm smile.

 

“I had Kuroko-kun arrange some things at the back. You should be able to find him there.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Indeed, Kuroko was there, tiptoeing to reach the higher parts of the shelves. Midorima grabbed the books and handed them to Kuroko.

 

“I was wondering where you were, Midorima-kun. You were speaking with Kise-kun and the others?”

 

“...Kuroko.”

 

Kuroko bobbed his head to the side. “You look so serious, Midorima-kun. Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“That is... how should I say this... I would request you not to use Ignite Pass Kai on me, if it’s okay.”

 

“That depends,” Kuroko said pleasantly, a bit _too_ pleasantly. “Does what you’re about to say have something to do with you?”

 

“Not really, no. It concerns Akashi. And Momoi, I suppose.”

 

Kuroko stopped what he was doing, and paused to look at Midorima. “What about them?”

 

_“Momoimayormaynothavesignedthetwoofyouupforthesingingcontest.”_

 

“... I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Momoi may or may not have-“

 

Kuroko put a hand up to stop him. “I heard you the first time around, Midorima-kun, but... why?”

 

“Why indeed.” Midorima muttered dryly. “I don’t think she did it to bring you or Akashi harm. I know it is quite uncharacteristic, coming from me, but something good may come out of this predicament.”

 

Midorima arranged some of the books that toppled sideways, planning to speak his mind. The words were out before he even thought about them.

 

“I will be completely frank with you, Kuroko.” He said, “Kise and company - which I assume includes me - we are tired of seeing you and Akashi dance around each other. Only a few weeks are left before we actually graduate, and judging from recent events and your current behavioural patterns, it doesn’t seem as if the two of you plan to act on it anytime soon.”

 

Kuroko looked away. “... I don’t know what you’re talking about, Midorima-kun.”

 

“You know perfectly well what I am talking about.”

 

“Perhaps I do.” Kuroko sighed, his voice reduced to a whisper. “I appreciate the sentiment and the consideration from all of you, and I’m sure that Momoi-san really didn’t mean any harm, but... I think Akashi-kun and I have this under control. I hope you understand.”

 

Midorima nodded.

 

“Is there any way to take back the registration form?” Kuroko asked. Midorima considered this.

 

“I’m sure that is no difficult task for Akashi.” He replied.

 

“I’ll speak to Akashi-kun about it later, then.” Kuroko said, “Thank you for coming to inform me, Midorima-kun.”

 

Midorima smiled a small smile. “That’s not why I came, but you’re welcome, Kuroko.”

 

Knowing Momoi, she probably already told Akashi, and was probably really excited about it. Midorima was actually curious about how these events would turn out - not that he would ever admit it out loud, of course.

* * *

 

It was a wild, wild idea that the rational side of Akashi Seijuro was against, but he wasn’t feeling entirely up to being rational after being the exact definition of rational for almost every second of his life.

 

He and Kuroko shared a look for a moment in Math class, and they seemed to have reached an understanding. Kuroko probably already knew about what happened, judging from how Midorima conveniently had library duty that day. Momoi's words came to mind.

 

_“How can you not see it? Tetsu-kun clearly has feelings for you. He's just... well, not the type to make the first move, that's all."_

 

Akashi saw this - he really did, but things were fine as they were. They didn’t need to push themselves to conform to what other people called a ‘dating status’ - because it meant just as much either way. He and Kuroko talked about the future a lot, and their relationship was one that was founded on companionship, just wanting to be together, breathing the same air together...

 

It couldn’t hurt to be a bit bold, Akashi thought to himself, but maybe the scenario was a bit too bold even for him, and would only make Kuroko uncomfortable. No one would want that. There was just no way of telling it would turn out the same way Akashi visualized it in his head, _because Tetsuya never failed to surprise him._ This unpredictability and the routine they had settled on was always something Akashi greatly valued.

 

He had reached the conclusion that he wouldn’t be able to reach a decision without talking to Kuroko first. After all, this concerned Kuroko just as much as it concerned him.

 

Bearing this in mind, Akashi found that the wait for lunch was unexpectedly excruciating, for once.

 

Kuroko strutted his way to the table, in that humble way of his that Akashi loved. He seated himself in front of Akashi, and exchanged a greeting with him. “Hello, Akashi-kun. We... need to talk.”

 

“Yes, we definitely do.”

 

“I’m sure you already heard from Momoi-san and- I realized there and then that...I’ve never actually heard you sing before.”

 

A small laugh escaped Akashi’s lips. He propped his chin on his palm, looking only at Kuroko, their surroundings a blur. “I could sing for you, if you want. Normally, I don’t take to singing at all, but if it’s Tetsuya requesting, I’ll consider it.”

 

“Then you agree with taking part in the singing contest?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind, no.” Akashi confessed, “Although this crowd isn’t exactly what I’d choose for my first time singing in public. It might give certain people happiness on Valentine’s Day though.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Are you considering it, Tetsuya? We’d be breaking a lot of hearts in the process too.”

 

“Ah yes, Akashi-kun is quite the popular one...” Kuroko trailed off.

 

“So are you," Akashi pointed out, "Contrary to what you might think.”

 

Kuroko pretended as if he hadn’t heard him. Instead, he asked, “Would it make it easier if I sang with you, Akashi-kun?”

 

“It most certainly would, but I don’t want to force you into anything, Tetsuya.” At the corner of his eye, Akashi could see Kise and company peeking from behind a wall. He shook his head. “If you plan on doing this, I’ll be with you the whole way. If you don't I completely understand. It's a decision we'll be making together.”

 

“The whole school looking at us though,” Tetsuya’s cheeks dusted into a pale pink, “What a way to end senior year.”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

 

 Kuroko lips quirked up. He took a sip of his vanilla shake. “I’ll be in your care, Akashi-kun.”

 

This was how he would like to remember his high school life, maybe -  vanilla milkshakes and Akashi Seijuro and feeling completeness for reasons unexplained.

* * *

 

 _“Yakusoku shimashou itsuka wa_ _...”_

 

_“Hanarebanare ni natte mo..”_

 

They reserved the music room for practices. Akashi was usually busy with student council work but he somehow managed to find time. Kuroko loved listening to Akashi’s voice - it soothed him, and he felt comfortable around Akashi. It almost made this not so bad... Kuroko wouldn’t say he had stage fright, but he didn’t exactly have the most commanding stage presence either. Maybe it was better that way, and he could just have fun and live in the moment.

 

 “Tetsuya?”

 

He looked at Akashi’s form, bent over the lyrics, his red locks framing his face. They would be fine, probably. Kuroko would do his best.

 

“I’m sorry, I was distracted. Let’s do that again.”

 

_Three more days._

* * *

 

Their friends were exceedingly supportive. Momoi even made a banner that said “I LOVE MY OTP”, whatever that meant. She had a legion of fangirls at her back, and rarely hung around the group in the days before the performance. Kise was beyond himself with joy, and Aomine was great emotional support. Murasakibara was the usual neutral giant he was, but he wished them good luck. Midorima was still a bit tsundere about it, but he did seem genuinely supportive.

 

 On the actual day of the performance, there was a sort of synergy in the air that could not quite be placed. Students carried chocolate and bouquets to give to the object of their love, and no one was actually too bitter about not having a date, for once. Hearing about Akashi and Kuroko’s participation actually made the student body sort of excited.

 

“I don’t have a date again, but Akashi-sama’s singing this time and I think that’s the most _amazing_ thing ever.”

 

“We’re so blessed.”

 

“He is _so_ cute with Kuroko-kun, don’t you think?!”

 

.... At least, something along those lines.

 

The contestants took turns with the dressing rooms. Kuroko changed into a long-sleeved, baby blue polo shirt, sleeves folded to the elbows, then matching it with black slacks and black shoes. Akashi came out wearing something red that was similar in style, and he looked just like how he always did - ready to impress.

 

“In the line-up, we’re...”

 

“We’re third.” Akashi said, taking hold of Kuroko’s hand. It was a form of reassurance, and Kuroko responded to his touch.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Kuroko followed.

* * *

 

Kuroko did say he wasn’t nervous, but when they were actually going to perform, he felt like he was having pre-show jitters.

 

“And now, we have a very special pair coming up!” Himuro was a very eager emcee, it seemed, “We have Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya from 3-A, singing ‘Someday of My Life’. A round of applause, please.”

 

“Tetsuya, I’m here.” Akashi said, his voice the loudest of all as Kuroko’s heart pounded. “I’m right here.”

 

He stared into Akashi’s eyes, and nodded, taking up a determined expression. They had practiced so much, after all - just as much as the other contestants. He was with Akashi, and maybe all he had to think about was Akashi being there with him.

 

Taking a deep breath, they walked into the light.

 

The stage lights glared, and the cheers were practically wild. Akashi Masaomi, one of the judges (being the principal and all), had an amused smile on his face.

 

The music started to play.

 

_The wind is calling; the trees are rustling_

_Sakura colors dance in this season_

_My memories are fluttering once again; ah, they have descended_

 

Were their heartbeats synchronized in this moment? Akashi was staring at him like they were the only two people who existed in the world - it made Kuroko want to melt on the spot, but he looked at Akashi with full force too. Their chemistry was contagious.

 

_Do you remember the day of our encounter_

_Lately it's been burning stronger_

_This feeling of uneasiness from the start has continued till now_

 

They started singing together, their voices harmonizing.

 

_Let's make a promise_

_Even if we become separated someday_

_Let's meet here once again_

 

His love for Kuroko would never fall out of season. He didn’t want their time to end - there had to be more to the future, and this was a step forward, towards something more.

 

_And watch the beautiful flowers bloom_

_One day in the rain, one day in the shine_

_These flowing thoughts don't disappear_

_In the same place, we could see tomorrow_

 

_One day in the rain, one day in the shine_

_I hold on to these overflowing feelings_

_The path we were following, led to our unfolding dream_

 

The rest of the performance was a blur. By the end of it, Kuroko was breathing hard. The applause was loud, and it was a standing ovation. Even Masaomi looked impressed, and he, _he_ was naturally hard to impress. Kuroko approached Akashi and joined their hands together.

 

“One, two, three.”

 

They bowed.  There were five more groups who were supposed to perform but even the people backstage were clapping for some reason. There were whistles and hoots from the audience.

 

“I’m glad I did this with you, Tetsuya.”

 

Kuroko looked so bright and radiant, and Akashi wanted to lift him up and give him everything in the world.

 

“I’m really, really glad too, Akashi-kun.”

* * *

“CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING!” Kise and Momoi cheered, blowing the party poppers. They were at Kuroko’s house, celebrating the occasion. It was a momentous moment for everyone, a milestone for the champions.

 

“Waaah, you guys were great!”

 

“Come on, let’s do karaoke!” Aomine gulped at his root beer, and grabbed the mic from its place in the floor. “Akashi and Tetsu are tired, but we’re really hyped up! _I’ve been dreaming of a girl with b-_ ”

 

“Haha, go Aominecchi!”

 

Midorima silently poked at his olives, looking not so amused with this display. Aomine did _not_ just slander a _Disney song_ of all things. Murasakibara whacked Aomine on the face with a pillow and kept on munching on his pizza, offering some to Akashi and Kuroko, to which both refused at the same time.

 

“I’m quite full, Murasakibara-kun.”

 

“Is it really okay for us to be sticking around at your house, Kuro-chin?”

 

“It is. Help yourself to some more, Murasakibara-kun.”

 

Murasakibara nodded. “Mm, thanks.”

 

“It hurt my wallet, guys!” Kise wailed.

 

“Ah, the struggles of a model with some extra cash to burn.”

 

“MIDORIMACCHI, AOMINECCHI'S BEING MEAN."

 

Midorima ignored him.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said. Kuroko looked his way, “I need to talk to you alone. Can we go outside?”

 

The night wind was cold, biting into Kuroko’s cheeks. Akashi draped a shawl on Kuroko’s shoulders from behind. Kuroko sighed contentedly.

 

“I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

 

Akashi smiled fondly. “Me neither. They are... quite a rowdy bunch.”

 

“You know we’ve always loved that about them.”

 

“That is true.” Akashi mused, hugging him from behind, burying his head at the crook of Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko stared, and felt very much at ease with the warmth that it provided. Akashi didn’t do these kinds of things very often, but the butterflies in his stomach didn’t really protest against it.

 

“Akashi-kun...?”

 

“I hope it’s not too late, Tetsuya.”

 

Akashi took out a container wrapped in what looked like expensive gift wrap, sealed with a gold ribbon. On it was a ring, with fancy cursive script saying, _“For the one who stayed, despite everything.”_ There was a card that came with it too.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Actually, I have something for you too.” Kuroko held out the paper bag he’d been holding with both hands. Akashi accepted it gratefully and looked inside, taking out the scarf that was red in colour, the cloth soft in his fingertips.

 

“Tetsuya, did you knit this...?”

 

“I was afraid I wouldn’t make it, but I somehow managed to pull through. It’s a very odd gift, I know, but I hope you like it anyway.”

 

“It’s not odd at all,” Akashi wrapped it around his neck, vaguely catching a whiff of Tetsuya’s scent, “I’ll treasure it.”

 

Kuroko looped his hands around Akashi’s neck and pressed their lips together. It was a very Tetsuya-like gesture, knowing just when to surprise Akashi. This was their first kiss, come to think of it, and while it was all very new to them, they both knew that they had a lot of time to learn. It wasn’t needy or anything - it was... just right, at the right time and at the right place.

 

“I wouldn’t mind doing _that_ again sometime.”

 

“You’re being unusually forward today,” Kuroko murmured into his ear, his eyes sparkling. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Akashi placed the ring on Kuroko’s finger, and he almost sounded seductive, breathing onto Kuroko’s neck, “Nothing you don’t already know.”

 

When Kuroko realized what Akashi meant, he laughed, his words sincere. “I love you too, Akashi-kun.” Saying the words took the weight off of Kuroko’s shoulders, and there was a magical quality to them that tied him to Akashi. It felt unbreakable, rooted by very deep friendship and a need to learn and grow together with the one he loved.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask you formally.”

 

Akashi got on his knees. Kuroko felt his ears tinge red. “Akashi-kun, what are you-?”

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Akashi said, “We’ve been friends for a very long time, and since Momoi was so insistent on telling me that I only got to live once, and that this was as good a chance as anything, I kneel before you not only as a friend, but also as a man who is quite simply in love.”

 

“Akashi-kun, you really don’t have to kneel-“

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi’s eyes were serious, as serious as they could get. “Will you go out with me?”

 

His doubts were cleared, and with an unwavering resolve, he thought that _this_ must be the answer he’d been looking for all along. There was no exact way to label their relationship, just that he really, really valued this thing he had with Akashi.

 

“Of course I will, Akashi-kun. If you’ll have me.”

 

Akashi got up on his feet, and wiped the dust off of his pants.

 

“I’ll always be lucky to have you, Tetsuya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I published it, it has undergone at least 5 edits OTL I am so sorry.  
> The Disney song referenced was "True Love's Kiss" from Enchanted lol.  
> Please don't kick me out of the fandom just yet. I love KnB too much. Originally, the idea was even cheesier (Akashi looking at Kuroko too much during the performance and actually publicly announcing/proposing but it was too OOC so I scratched it out)(... I'm here to deliver akkr happiness so I really apologize if the OOCness bothered anyone.)  
> Thank you so much for reading! Up next is a Phantom of the Opera AkaKuro AU (one-shot). Please look forward to it! ;)


End file.
